The Talkative Type
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Kaito has to take his (drunk) crush Kudo Shinichi home, and he will learn that the detective is the talkative type of drunk. KaiShin, One-Shot.


**_Hey there everyone! I'm not dead, I guess^^ It has been a while since I last posted anything, but I've been writing a lot! (though it is the only story that I finished at that time)_**

 ** _Well, here I am with a One-Shot, KaiShin because I like that... o/ I would like to thank_ TiLiYu _for correcting my mistakes, and I also thank_ Luna Darkside _because she inspired me to write this (this is not the one I told you about, though); I still have some ideas that are waiting to be written, and I had all of them (mostly) thanks to_ Luna _'s stories, so...^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I don't own anything. But if I did, DC would never continue because I could never be imaginative enough. So it's a good thing, I guess._**

 ** _Rating : T, nothing too hard (may even be K+ rated. But since Shin-chan's drunk, I'm not sure^^")_**

 ** _Pairing : KaitoxShinichi (boyxboy, then), hint of EisukexRan_**

* * *

If it wasn't for his poker face, Kaito would have jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it out and stared at the screen, frowning as he read the name written on it. Mouri Ran. She had already sent like, zero mail to Kaito since they knew each other and never ever called him. Sometimes he even wondered why they exchanged their phone numbers.

The magician had officially met Ran during his college years, three years ago, when Shinichi invited her at the university Kaito and he both happened to attend. They hadn't been on the same courses -at least not every same course- but Hakuba, whom the magician inwardly cursed for attending the same school, had led his fellow detective to the one he suspected most in being the Kaitou Kid. After a calculating glance at the supposed thief, the Detective of the East had told Hakuba that he couldn't say anything without evidence, but the sparkle in his eyes as he looked once again at Kaito betrayed the fact that these suspicions had taken -huge- root in his mind.

After that, the magician and the detective had started to hang out, for Shinichi to find evidences, Kaito always had thought. But as time went by, the former helped the thief by claiming to Hakuba that there wasn't any proof that he was the Kaitou Kid, and the half-brit, although shocked and a tad suspicious of Kudo's words, slowly lessened his accusations around the other detective -though he didn't actually stop, knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere.

Kaito had to thank Shinichi for that. Of course, he had already confirmed to him (uselessly, the detective was more than a hundred percent sure) that he was indeed the Kaitou Kid, after making sure the other wouldn't turn him in -though, considering the way he acted with Hakuba, it was obvious- and they started to hang out more often. That was when the feelings for his Tantei-kun started to develop, to a level he had never imagined possible toward a guy.

He had already acknowledged that he didn't love (as, _wasn't in love with_ ) Aoko, but he never thought he'd fall in love with a guy, let alone Kudo Shinichi, a _detective_ , _his Tantei-kun_. Apparently, having the opportunity to share his secret with someone, and having this someone share his own secret with him -the whole Conan thing ended just before the end of high school, to Shinichi's relief, and he had been finally able to graduate with his fellow classmates- created a strong bond between them.

But it also was the time when he met Mouri Ran, Shinichi's childhood friend and girlfriend -according to _everyone_ except Ran and Shinichi. She was nice, though a bit scary, and the spitting image of Aoko, with a tad more delicacy, when you didn't get to know her karateka side. And she got along with the detective -of course. And that was, once Kaito admitted his feelings for Shinichi to himself, quite hard to bear. But then, they claimed not to be together, so...

Putting his thoughts aside, he picked up.

"Mouri-chan?" he tried, as if expecting someone else to be on the other side of the line.

"Ah, glad you answered, Kuroba-kun" she sighed, but he could almost hear her smile. Though why was the biggest wonder of the day, if not of the week. "Are you busy right now?"

"Huh, no, I'm free" he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Phew... Actually, I was talking with Shinichi, and I kind of... told him I started dating Eisuke-kun -you know, Hondou Eisuke. He left without a word, but I think he might be upset or something."

"What?" Kaito frowned again. So, she was dating someone else than Shinichi?

"So I was wondering if-" she wonderfully ignored him "-you could go and see how he's doing"

"Huh" he blinked, "yeah, I guess I can do that. Is he at home?"

"I don't think so. I guess he went to a bar or something. You should ask Agasa-hakase to be sure, though"

"Heh? In a _bar_? Are we talking about the same Shinichi?" The magician would have fallen from his chair -if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing- at the news. Shinichi, _Kudo Shinichi_ , the Great Detective of the East, in a bar? That implied drinking, and Shinichi drank like, nothing else than coffee. He vaguely heard the woman chuckle and hum in agreement. "I'll ask Agasa-san, then. I don't have _any_ idea of where he could be" he admitted.

"Thank you. I'm not really able to take care of him right now... Well I don't know if he would like me to, actually. So, thanks" the woman said before hanging up.

With a groan, Kaito searched through his contacts' list until he reached Agasa-hakase's number. If he had to find Shinichi in addition to having to take care of him, it would take the whole night.

* * *

After finally learning which bar Shinichi had fled to, though the professor was of no help -the little scientist knew better, the thief was now panting, running through the streets. When he arrived in front of the bar -which name was a bit weird in his opinion, he only thought for a second before pushing the door open, and scanned the room. He hadn't even spotted the detective when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Kaito~!" the magician flinched upon hearing his first name and turned his head to the direction of the voice, blinking when he noticed Shinichi was waving at him. "What are you doing here?" the detective added when the other joined him.

"I'm here to take you back home" he answered, "and you, why are you here?"

"Well, Ran told me she's dating that Hondou guy, y'know? The one who went to America..." he completely ignored Kaito's first sentence. "Heh, when I was still Conan, he asked me if he could propose to Ran when he'd be in the CIA" Shinichi put his hand on his chin, frowning as he remembered, but didn't seem to notice the thief's reaction -which was to sigh. "I said no, I wouldn't let him have her" he leaned back against the chair. "Bu~t, when I came back, I never did anything to go after her, you see what I mean? And now she's just with him..." he put his elbows on the table and stared at Kaito. "I thought I'd be sad, that's why I came here. You know, drinking to help me get over it and all."

"That was a bad idea" the magician quickly added, but Shinichi didn't react.

"But actually, I'm not sad at all." He hummed for a moment, gauging the other, and half-pouted -damn that was cute as hell. "Why don't you sit down, Kaito? I still have a lot to say"

"Huh, no, I'm taking you home, Kudo" He retorted, pulling himself out of his thoughts after he considered the idea. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, maybe I am. Don't know. ... But hey, why don't you call me by my first name?" the detective frowned. "Say it"

"Wh-What?"

"Call me by my first name." he insisted.

"N-No, no, let's go home Kudo, you-"

"Shinichi" he glared.

"No, Ku-"

"Shin-i-chi" His frown deepened, and they stared at each other for a while.

"... Alright" he sighed. "Let's go home, _Shinichi_ " Kaito presented his hand to the detective and waited. "Come on"

"No, I'm not moving until I'm done with that."

"With what?"

"Sit down so that you're more comfortable to listen to me" He patted the chair next to him. A triumphant smile grew on his lips as the thief complied. Shinichi tilted his head, watching as the other leaned against the chair with a sigh. "You know... I really thought I'd end up with Ran"

"Everyone seemed to think that, too" Kaito nodded, avoiding Shinichi's gaze.

"Did _you_?" He went on without waiting for the answer. "Well _I_ did, and that's why I came here, to drink until I can't even remember why I'm doing it. It's already my sixth drink-" the magician blinked owlishly, then threw him a side look, as if asking him to go on. "-but I haven't forgotten yet. And actually, I'm not even sad. It's like... It's like I'm happy for her. Feels like she's my sister, you see what I mean?"

"Yeah" the thief crossed his arms behind his head. "I understand." In his mind, he added, _"Aoko's like my sister, too_ ", barely registering what Shinichi said next.

"So I didn't want him to go out with her because I'm an overprotective brother... something like that" the detective frowned. "Maybe." When he noticed Kaito didn't react much, he looked at him and thought for a while, before a question popped in his head. "Hey. What do you think of me?"

"What do I- What?" Kaito blinked and opened wide eyes.

"Do you think I'm sexy? Beautiful? ... Pretty? Hell no, please don't tell me you think I'm pretty. I'm not a girl"

"Wh-why would I-"

"Oh, but hey, we look alike a lot, right?" He waited until the other nodded. "Then I'm as sexy and beautiful as you! That's great, it means I _am_. Nice." He nodded to himself, a smile spreading on his face. He turned back to the magician and stared at him intensely, slowly tilting his head to... _have a better look_? "You know what, I like your eyes. They're of a pretty shade of purple-ish blue. It's nice." Shinichi frowned as he noticed the other's flushed face. "Are you alright? You're all red, do you have a fever?"

"Nonononono, I'm fine, I'm fine!" he quickly waved his hands in front of him.

"You're acting weird" the detective muttered.

" _My crush's asking me to call him by his first name and telling me he finds me sexy, of course I'm acting weird, damnit_ " Kaito thought as he ran a hand in his hair, taking a deep breath.

"You're not going out with Nakamori-san, are you?" Shinichi suddenly asked, getting the other out of his thoughts.

"Heh? No, I'm not. She has a thing for Hakuba" he reluctantly added with a wince. The other hummed for a moment and stared at him.

"Are you sad about it?"

"Sad? No, I don't like Hakuba -that _prick_ keeps saying I'm KID, but I guess I don't have a say on her love life." Kaito threw a side glance at the detective. "Why am I even telling you that"

"Because I asked you to" he answered matter-of-fact-ly.

"Right" he sighed. "Are you done now? Can I get you home?"

Shinichi hummed pensively, his eyes raising to the ceiling. After a few seconds, he looked at Kaito. "Are you going to stay with me until I'm safely at home?"

"Huh... Yes. I can't let you wander around when you're _that_ drunk" his heart decided to backflip when the detective's face lightened.

"Okay, let's go home!" he stood up, stumbling against the chair's legs. He caught himself on Kaito's arm and sent him a half-apologetic smile.

The magician tensed, but stood up as well, extracting a couple thousand yens from his pockets and putting them on the table. "Let's go"

* * *

The way to Shinichi's house was long and painful. The detective was hardly standing on his feet, holding himself tightly to a flushed Kaito, while the magician barely managed to keep him awake.

"Why did you have to pick a bar that was _that_ far from your house, damnit" he grumbled, pulling Shinichi up to so he wouldn't have to drag him.

The drunken one looked up at the thief and pouted. "You're not happy"

" _It's not that I'm not_ happy _, but... I have to drag my drunk crush home while he's talking nonsense_ " he thought, but stopped to look at his face. " _There's no way he'd really find me sexy or whatever..._ " his trail of thoughts stopped when he noticed the sad glimmer in Shinichi's eyes.

"You're angry because you have to take me home..." the latter almost whined -what the?, making Kaito's eyes open wide. "I'm just a burden to you..."

"Wha- No! No, no, Ku- Shinichi, why would you think that? You're not a burden to me, I swear!" he grabbed the detective's shoulders to force the two facing each other.

"But... You're not happy to take me home"

"Listen, Shinichi. I... It's not that I'm upset with you or anything. You're not a burden, far from it!" Shinichi's eyes lit up... with confusion. Kaito inwardly sighed, an apologetic smile on his face. "Really, I swear you don't bother me. But... yeah. " The detective opened his mouth to talk, but the magician ignored it. "We're almost there. Think you can have a better hold of yourself? You're kind of heavy"

"I'm not fat" Shinichi pouted, and that made Kaito chuckle.

"Of course you're not fat. I didn't say you were. Let's go"

The rest of the way was a bit easier, much to Kaito's relief; it became hard to support Shinichi, was it physically, or mentally speaking. When they finally reached the Kudo's mansion, the thief let a sigh of relief escape from his mouth.

Shinichi managed to fish his keys out of his jacket and inserted them -not without pain and curses- in the lock. The door eventually opened, and the two boys entered the house.

Toeing his shoes off, the detective turned to Kaito. "Think you can help me go to bed?"

"Wh-what?" He opened wide eyes, but seeing the pleading look on the other's face -as well as the way he barely managed not to sprawl on the floor, the thief sighed and toed his shoes off as well. "Alright. Let's get you to bed, then."

Heading for the stairs, Kaito let Shinichi go first, so that he'd be able to catch him if he happened to fall -which he hoped wouldn't happen.

Either his luck abandoned him, or Shinichi's _bad_ luck neutralized it, because soon enough -they weren't even at a third of the stairs, Kaito found himself holding Shinichi tight against him, hardly avoiding himself from falling as well. Shinichi's head rested on the hollow of Kaito's neck, while his hands automatically reached out for Kaito's -which were on the detective's hips.

A blush reddened the thief's face as the smell of Shinichi's shampoo -something like pine needles- made him realize just how weird their position was. He wanted to push Shinichi aside, but the latter tightened his grip on his hands.

"S-Shinichi...?" he blinked, unsure about whether or not he should look at him. He felt the sapphire gaze burning his cheeks and tentatively lowered his head to look down at Shinichi.

His heartbeat accelerated as the proximity of their faces struck him. The detective was looking at him with expectant eyes, his lips slightly parting and his cheeks of a pretty shade of red. Kaito fought hard the urge to kiss him, instead he lightly coughed and turned his gaze away.

He felt more than he saw Shinichi shift, his back pressing harder against the magician's chest.

"Kaito..." the hot, alcohol-scented breath brushed the corner of his mouth, making him blush hard.

" _Don't get wrong idea_ " Kaito kept repeating to himself. " _He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing_ " Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on Shinichi and pushed him aside.

"Alright, time to go to bed" he said, almost wincing at the harsh tone he used. He tried to ignore -please note the _tried_ \- the detective's complaints as they started to climb up the stairs.

They eventually reached Shinichi's room, but not before several minutes. How could the detective be _that_ drunk, Kaito wondered? But once he was safely in bed, the thief sighed in relief. The hardest part was done. He got back to the kitchen and poured some water in a glass which he put on the nightstand, as well as some painkillers. He would need them in the morning, Kaito mused.

Hearing Shinichi roll over, the magician turned toward him and looked at him silently. He was so beautiful, his pale face illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window, his blue, blue orbs hidden by his closed eyelids, his usually neat hair desheveled. He reached out to push some bangs aside, then stopped himself at the last moment. " _No_ " he thought, " _that's not good_ " and turned around. He stepped toward the door when a muffled sound made him stop.

"Kaito..." Shinichi muttered in his sleep, and oh Kaito wanted to know what kind of dream his crush was having to say his name like that, but he clenched his fists and got out the room. With a resignated sigh, he left the detective's mansion, locking the door before heading home.

* * *

"Shinichi?" Kaito stared wide-eyed at the man standing in front of his door. He inwardly winced when the azure eyes widened. "Huh... Kudo. It's early -considering the facts that you're not a morning person, and that it is only 10:30, what are you doing here?"

"Well, actually... It's you who got me home last night, right?" the detective half-stated, shifting weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes..?" The thief felt his heartbeat speeden. What did Shinichi remember about last night? Had he forgotten something in his house that necessited him to bring it as soon as he could?

"I don't remember anything" he blurted out, as if reading Kaito's thoughts.

"Oh. Ok. Then..." He noticed Shinichi's gaze drifting beside him, and turned his head. "Want to come in? We could... I don't know, talk about last night?"

"That'd be great." he nodded, and walked inside Kaito's house as the latter stepped aside. "I have to admit I'm afraid of what I could have done. It was the first time I drank -well, that time when Hattori gave me the Baïkal when I was Conan doesn't count, so... I wouldn't mind you... to sum-up?"

"Of course" the magician closed his door and offered slippers to Shinichi. They both headed to the living room and sat on the couch. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, that... I... You didn't leave any clue about the fact that you were there, so I thought about you. Anyone else would have, at least, left a note or something." He turned his gaze away, thinking " _no need for him to know that I remember the indigo of his eyes and the citrusy scent of his cologne. It'd be weird"_. The detective left his azure gaze wander for a while, before it focused on Kaito. "Thank you, by the way. For taking me home and for the painkillers"

"It's nothing" the magician shrugged off. "But you know, you're quite, hum... _talkative_ when you're drunk"

"What do you..." Shinichi opened wide eyes, his cheeks reddening a tiny bit. " What did I say?"

"Well, you said that you don't love Mouri-chan"

The detective nodded. " _Nothing too bad so far_ " he thought, but Kaito started to feel nervous, and that made Shinichi frown. "It's not everything. What did I tell you?"

"Well... you..." he awkwardly coughed as his indigo eyes drifted away. "You asked me what I thought about you, then right after that, you acknowledged that we look alike and that... that we're..." he coughed again lightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "That we're as sexy and beautiful as the other"

"Oh my god" the other facepalmed, unable to look at the thief. "Tell me I didn't do anything else."

"Actually..." Kaito started, and almost laughed hen Shinichi gasped, crashing his hand on his lap. "You told me you like my eyes... is that true?"

"What? Y-your eyes... yeah, they're of an unusual shade of blue..." his cheeks reddened more. "I... I kind of like this color"

The magician stared at him, his thoughts unreadable. Slowly, a smirk grew on his lips and he rested his chin on his hand. "Oh? And what else do you like about me?"

Intending to avoid the question, Shinichi glared at the other. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"Other than pout because "you're not fat" and whine because "you're a burden to me"?" Kaito started, and snorted at the horrified look the detective threw him. "Yes, you really did that. I should have taken pictures" he grinned, and laughed when Shinichi shouted a scandalised "Kuroba!". Going a bit back to his poker face -because the "Kuroba" thing made his heart drop, he added, "More seriously. Yes, you did other stupid things."

The detective shook his head. "I wonder if I should ask..."

"Maybe you shouldn't, but I'll still tell you. I want to know what sober-Shinichi has to say about what drunken-Shinichi said and did."

"I... I'd say you shouldn't listen to what I said when I was drunk" the azure eyes fell on his lap.

"Oh? And yet I heard somewhere that children and drunk people tell the truth."

"I wouldn't be sure about that. Alcohol is not some kind of serum, you know" he deadpanned. "Where did you hear this anyway?"

Kaito chuckled. I was some kind of evil chuckle, though. "It doesn't really matter, right? What does, though, is what _you_ did."

"Yeah. Of course. And what, exactly, did I do?" Shinichi sighed. In addition to the headache due to his hangover, he felt like the magician was _so_ going to send him to hell. When he noticed the mischievous glimmer in the other's eyes, he _knew_ he shouldn't have asked.

"I think you might have tried to kiss me, too" Kaito said casually, his smirk well there, though a slight hue of pink was visible on his cheeks.

The detective almost choked. "What? I... did I really do that?"

"I'm not sure, but that's how I saw it." Instead of getting unsure, his smirk widened. "Mind to enlighten me?"

Shinichi coughed, trying to fight the blush that wanted to show -but failed miserably. Before he could do anything else, the thief stood up and took the detective's hands, pulling him and maneuvering as to replicate the previous night's position. The only difference was that Shinichi was the one who was uncomfortable.

Ignoring the shouts of protest he got, Kaito approached his mouth to the other's ear, and purred, "This is how we were when you tried to kiss me. Just..." He freed one of his hands and reached up for Shinichi's chin, turning it to perfect every detail. "... like that" he whispered, his breath leaving a fluttery feeling in the detective's chest.

Kaito slowly leaned forward, his breath brushing the other's mouth. He gently pressed his lips against Shinichi's in a chaste kiss before pulling away, his cheeks of an adorable shade of pink. He intended to free the detective and to go to hide in his room -because damnit, he just _kissed_ him and what the hell possessed him- but the grip on his hand tightened and he flinched.

"S-Shinichi...?" he tried, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"Maybe it's true" the other answered, his cheeks mimicking the magician's face's shade as a smile softened his. "Maybe drunken people do tell the truth" He then turned around, his grip not faltering, and leaned to kiss Kaito.

It was the most amazing feeling ever, he mused as something fluttered in his stomach. He felt his eyes close as he kissed back, his hands wrapping around Shinichi's neck.

Too soon to his opinion, the detective pulled back and lowered his gaze, a heavy blush on his cheeks. "God, Shinichi..." Kaito sighed. "I love you" he hugged him close, repeating those words over and over, making the other chuckle breathlessly.

"Kaito... I... I love you, too" he hugged back, a wide smile on his face.

"I must be blessed" Kaito whispered, and pulled back. "Will you go out with me?"

Shinichi chuckled again, letting his hands slide down and grabbed the other's. "I thought it'd be obvious" he smirked.

"I'm not a detective, you know" the magician grinned and lifted his hand to bring Shinichi's to his lips. "I'm a magician. And a thief, by the way. I'm glad I managed to steal your heart" The detective rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Wanna drink something? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice" he admitted. "I hadn't had any today, I wonder how I managed to go all my way here"

"Really?" Kaito sounded truly surprised. After all, a Shinichi without coffee was very unusual. "You went all your way there to me without any coffee? Oh gods, I'm blessed."

Shinichi snorted with a smile. "You've always been lucky. Plus, whenever we are together, I don't attract any dead body."

"Che, I'd hope so! Just imagine a dead body at one of my heist... oh god I don't even want to think about it." The thief shook his head and let go of one of Shinichi's hand. He started to head to the kitchen, pulling the other along. "Come here, I'll make you some coffee."

* * *

Hearing his phone ring in the living room, the magician headed there and picked up.

"Mouri-chan?" he asked.

"Oh, Kuroba-kun! Everything's alright?" Ran's cheery voice asked. "How did things go between you two?"

"Everything's fine, thanks..." Kaito then frowned. "Wait. What do you mean, 'betwen you two'? You... You knew it! You planned this!"

"What did I know?" she tried to sound innocent, but the thief knew enough about how masks worked to hear the wide smile on the woman's lips.

"Nevermind. I guess it'd be time for me to thank you?" he smirked when he heard Ran giggle.

"You're welcome, Kuroba-kun. You two were so cute, circling around each other, but it started to be annoying. I had to come up with something."

"Did you... I mean, are you really going out with Houndou-san?" he could hear her gasp, and visualised her blushing madly.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am. I wouldn't lie about this kind of things. I'm not that much of an idiot."

"You're not an idiot" he shook his head, but she barely heard him as she kept talking.

"But I did, in fact, know that you two loved each other. It was so obviously cute! But god, Shinichi's so dense that he wouldn't have noticed even if you had left some hints, and he's too bashful to leave hints himself." Kaito couldn't do anything else than nod in agreement. "So I had to help you both!"

"Well, it was... nice of you. Thanks again."

"It's nothing. But, I'll have you know. If you make Shinichi sad, I'll gladly castrate you with bare hands."

The thief shivered at the ' _sweet'_ tone she used. "I won't. I won't, I swear, I have no intention to leave him or make him sad" he quickly answered, the grip on his phone slightly hardening.

"Good, then! Well, have a nice day, guys!" Ran blurted out before hanging up.

Blinking, Kaito stared at the device before shrugging and putting it back in his pocket. He stretched and went back to the kitchen where Shinichi was lazily drinking his coffee -he barely raised his gaze to look at the thief. A soft smile growing on his face, he sat on the chair in front of the detective and put his chin on his hand. Nope. He definitely didn't have any intention to leave him. Ever.


End file.
